Ache
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: Kagome blinked and her mouth opened slightly as his lips touched hers in such a way that it shook her world. His hands found her shoulders and he softly pushed her back until he was in the water, in front of her. Letting go of her lips he trailed hot kiss
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did, but I don't.

_**Ache**_

_**Chapter One – **Faint_

"Well," Sango began as she packed up her things before getting dressed. "I'm done, you getting out?"

Turning her head with a smile, Kagome shook her head, her hair falling about her face. "Nah... I'll stay in a bit longer."

Walking out of the hot spring, Sango said goodbye and walked back to camp, that wasn't to far away.

Kagome sighed as she watched her friend leave. They had finally defeated Naraku two weeks before and now everything was almost perfect. Except for the fact that Inuyasha had left yet again to see the dead priestess just minutes before Sango left. _I know he will never get over her_, Kagome thought as she splashed some of the water with her manicured fingers. _But if he does choose her I will respect his decision. As long as he's happy... even in hell... I won't do anything. But... never mind Kagome... you know he will pick Kikyo. Ah hell... I should probably forget about him and find someone else... No matter how much I want Inuyasha... and how hard it will be to find... someone... else..._

All ready knowing everything that had transpired between the couple 50 years ago, she still wished that the two could let go in knowing that what they had before could never be. Hell, even Kikyo knew that but she still... inside that damned clay body of hers... wished she could become human again and begin the life she once almost had before Naraku killed her.

Upon hearing the snap of a twig, Kagome silently thanked herself for wearing her favorite bathing suit. "Sit," Kagome mumbled before hearing a thud right behind her.

Turning, she blushed. He was soaked with sweat and his shirt was off... wearing nothing... except for the pair of swim trunks Kagome had got him months before. "Inuyasha..." she gulped down the knot that formed in her throat as the sight of seeing sweat form on his chest began to turn her on. "What're you... doin' here?" she asked as she stood and faced him, water slowly dripping down her shoulders, off her breast and down her hips. Beads of water dripping down her toned stomach and long, juicy, thighs.

Inuyasha lifted himself off the ground and sat up before giving her a heated glare that soon turned lustful then it went straight to shock. The bathing suit she wore was black and it tied at the back of her neck and at the middle of her back. The top covering the bottom of her breast as well as the top of her tummy. Her bottoms tied at her hips and the whole suit clung to her body like a second skin. "Um... ah..." he turned away from her and scratched the back of his head. "I just got back from talking with Kikyo... and... I thought... I'd come to tell ya the good... news..."

Cocking her eyebrow, Kagome frowned. "Look, good news for you is different than good news for-"

"No, not those news that you're expecting," he replied as he turned around and took her face into his hands. Her face was so close to his... he was a whisker away from feeling those rose petal lips on his own... from feeling the euphoria of being soulfully whole.

"Inuyasha... what're... what're you... doing?" she whispered as her eyes widened to the fullest and stared into his amber eyes that seemed to stare at her very soul.

Smiling lightly, Inuyasha fixed her with an expectant look as he let go of her face, but remaining the same distant. "I told Kikyo: To hell with you and your hell. I want to live in Kagome's time with her... with me as a human!"

Kagome blinked and her mouth opened slightly as his lips touched hers in such a way that it shook her world. His hands found her shoulders and he softly pushed her back until he was in the water, in front of her. Letting go of her lips he trailed hot kisses down her cheek and jaw before sucking on her pulse that was speeding up with every passing moment. His beautifully rough and calloused hands trailing from her shoulders down to cup and caress her plump breasts. Flicking the hardened nipples till she writhed and moaned before him.

Smirking, Inuyasha kissed his way up to her lips before sucking on her puffy, red, bottom lip.

Kagome moaned into the kiss just as his hand trailed lower to her stomach before diving into her bottoms...

Jolting out of her sleeping bag, Kagome felt sweat trail down her temple as her eyes fixed themselves on the fire. She dared not look at the sleeping half demon beside her. Not even looking at her other companions, Kagome laid back down into her sleeping just as amber eyes opened.

"Kagome...?"

Sitting up rather quickly, Kagome stared at the half demon in fear. She knew she was wet down there, but she only hoped he could not smell the tantalizing arousal that led a man into a woman. "Y-yes? S-something... you need?"

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes before he spoke. "You okay? You look like your shivering."

"No," Kagome replied before getting out of her sleeping bag. She could feel his eyes staring at her as she walked towards the yellow back pack that lay by the fire. "I just need to use the bathroom. I'll be back."

Watching her walk into the forest, Inuyasha frowned. She was hiding something and he wanted to know what.

---------

"Master Jakin, how much longer till we meet Lord Sesshomaru? It's been forever!" A young girl chirped as she hopped off of the two headed dragon.

The imp named Jakin rolled his eyes. "Shut up Rin! We are searching for Lord Sesshomaru. He left a while ago and now we are looking for him! Now shut up!"

Rin stuck her tongue out before she skipped ahead of Jakin who just sighed.

Jakin began to think as he watched Rin pick flowers that lay ahead. _Lord Sesshomaru will be angry with me again if I lose Rin. But why does he care for this human girl in the first place. She is not worthy of Lord Sesshomaru's love. I am! _

"Jakin...?"

A shiver ran down the imp's spine as the cold and emotionless voice of Sesshomaru reached his ears. Turning, Jakin smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru! You are back! Now... w-where did you go?"

Sesshomaru walked past him, saying nothing, and walked in front of Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed as she jumped up and down with happiness as she clapped her hands. "You are back! Where did you go?" Stopping her clapping and jumping, Rin leaned forward and stared up and the dog demon.

"I went to look for food," Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and threw an apple before her. "Here... eat."

Rin's eyes lit up as she happily grabbed the apple and munched on it.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Jakin pleaded. "Do you... have anymore... food? Lord Sesshomaru..."

"Hush." Was all Sesshomaru said. Rin, Jakin, and the two headed dragon immediately became silent. _A shift in the wind. What is this scent? _"Jakin?"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Take Rin high into the sky and towards the river that is a ways back, now..."

Jakin looked at Sesshomaru one last time before he muttered a yes and got Rin on Ah and Un, flying off towards the river.

"So... you are being careful... eh Sesshomaru?" A faint voice rang in the dead of night.

"Come out demon... name your self." Looking every which way, Sesshomaru bit the inside of his lower lip.

"I am the demon of the wind... my brothers and sisters... the demons of the earth, water, and fire are watching us."

"What do you want with me?"

"The demon named Naraku... you have a beef with him do you not...?" The demon's voice almost alluring as it floated around Sesshomaru's ears.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well... Sesshomaru... let's just say," the demon was behind him now, in the shadows of the trees. The demons red eyes staring at the back of Sesshomaru's head. "I am the only demon that can kill him. But right now... Sesshomaru... I want to kill you."

"...Ridiculous..." Turning around to only see air, Sesshomaru inhaled deeply. The scent was no longer around. But before Sesshomaru could even move pain engulfed his mind as a purified needle entered his heart. "What...?"

"No longer can you move dear demon... for now you are human..." The voice left in a rush that wind twirled the leaves off the branches of the trees and hit the ground around the now, fully human, Sesshomaru.

----------

Pink, red, orange, yellow, and blue lit up the now awaking sky as the sun arose from the east. Waking up any human, demon, animal, or half demon the lay in range of the sun's light.

The awakening exterminator opened her eyes and looked at the dying embers of the fire. Then she fixed her eyes on the young priestess of the future that sat across camp, who was nervously petting her hair. "Kagome...?"

Lifting her head, Kagome gave Sango a nervous smile. "Hi... um... I mean, good morning ah... I'll make breakfast."

"Why are you up so early?"

_I had a dream of Inuyasha and me almost doing it and I was afraid I would have another dream like that. _"Couldn't sleep." Picking out all the ramen she had, Kagome fixed up the hot water and began to cook the ramen.

"I could take care of it if you'd like. You could get some extra sleep." Sango stood and walked over to Kagome who began to shiver. "You're shivering. Are you alright?"

"Um... yeah but-"

"Kagome... can I talk with you?" The girls turned around and saw Inuyasha stand and put Tessaiga into his sash.

"Um..." Kagome blinked before she got up, brushed off her knees, and walked over to Inuyasha. "S-sure... if y-you'd like."

They walked for about ten minutes; Kagome looking at her feet the whole time till Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and gave Kagome a worried look. "Kagome..."

Stopping, Kagome turned around and met his eyes before she looked to the ground and played with the end of her skirt. "Y-yes...?"

"Something's wrong... and I want to know what." Inuyasha replied in a worried tone as he walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

_Kagome blinked and her mouth opened slightly as his lips touched hers in such a way that it shook her world. His hands found her shoulders and he softly pushed her back until he was in the water, in front of her._

"N-nothing's wrong... can you just... take your hands off..."

Bending down, Inuyasha grabbed her chin with his hand and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. His lips dangerously close to hers.

_Letting go of her lips he trailed hot kisses down her cheek and jaw before sucking on her pulse that was speeding up with every passing moment._

Kagome's heart sped up as memories of last night's dream came back to her mind.

Inuyasha noticed this and dropped his hands to her arms as he hugged Kagome. "Something's wrong... please tell me?"

_His beautifully rough and calloused hand trailing from her shoulders down to cup and caress her plump breasts. Flicking the hardened nipples till she writhed and moaned before him._

"Please... let go-"

"No! I'm not letting go! Not until you tell me what's wrong! Please..." Putting his arms around her waist he sniffed her neck. A strange and unlike Kagome scent filled his nose. She was aroused and damn did he want to fulfill it. _What the hell! _Never in his life did he ever say that about Kagome... or Kikyo. Something was going crazy in God's world and it landed on them. Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome's heart sped up as she felt the half demon smirk on her neck, it was going so fast she fainted in Inuyasha's arms.

_Smirking, Inuyasha kissed his way up to her lips before sucking on her puffy, red, bottom lip. Kagome moaned into the kiss just as his hand trailed lower to her stomach before diving into her bottoms..._

**Author's Note: **Yo! Hope you liked it. I know a little perverted but lemons will come.

_**5 reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

__

__

__

__

_**Ache**_

_**Chapter two – **Asking for Help_

"Master Jakin! Lord Sesshomaru! He's dead!" Rin screamed as her eyes fell upon the now human Sesshomaru.

Running up to the human, Jakin's eye sight blurred. "Lord... Sesshomaru...?"

Rin's own eyes sight blurred as she ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged the fur on his shoulder.

"...R-Rin..."

"Huh?" Sitting up, Rin smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru... you are alive!"

Jakin snorted. "Ridiculous stupid girl... he is dead!"

Slowly sitting up, Sesshomaru gave Jakin a death glare that made Jakin smile. "J-Jakin go and find... the half... breed..."

"W-what...?" Putting the staff of two heads down, Jakin protested. "B-but why... he is of no us-"

"Do it... now! Rin... go with him. I shall... follow... slowly..." Standing up, Sesshomaru began to limp his way in the direction of the river.

Nodding there heads, Jakin, Rin and Ah and Un went off in search of the half breed,

-------

"_They have done what you have thought big brother." A female voice said._

_A male voice followed. "Yes, big brother... what shall we do now?"_

"_Find the demon Naraku... and Akira the demon of the North."_

_Three voices followed. "Yes, big brother."_

------

"Kaede, what the hell is wrong with her!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kaede glowered, "Quit your howling Inuyasha. Kagome has fainted that's all."

"But Kaede," Sango asked as she scooted closer to Kagome who was lying unconscious on the futon. "Why is it that she acted weird whenever Inuyasha began to talk to her?"

"Sango, ye must ask Kagome that ye self whenever young Kagome awakes."

"Rrrrr..." Inuyasha growled as he took one last worried glance to Kagome's face and left the hut in such a rush no one noticed.

Walking himself out, Inuyasha's growl didn't stop as he noticed a familiar scent enter his nostrils. But something was different. "You monk come here!"

A second later Miroku emerged from the hut along with Sango and both of them gasped at the sight before them.

"Mr. Hanyou we need your help!" the young girl screamed.

"Calm down Rin we don't need their help!"

Running up to Inuyasha the girl turned around. "Master Jakin maybe Mr. Hanyou can help us!"

Jakin ran half way up to Inuyasha and frowned as he looked him up and down. "Hm... I highly doubt it but..."

Inuyasha looked behind the two to find Ah and Un coming into the village with a human with long black hair on their back.

"Sesshomaru...? Wha... What happened to him?" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha ran over to Ah and Un (who gave him glares of death for getting to close) and pulled Sesshomaru down onto his butt.

Jakin flipped. "Hanyou get your hands off Lord Sesshomaru now you... you... hanyou you!"

"Shaddup!" Inuyasha yelled as he inspected his brother who just groaned.

"Get... away... from me... half... breed..." Sesshomaru breathed before he passed out again.

Sniffing Sesshomaru, Inuyasha gagged. He smelled of human and garlic. _Dammit what the hell happened to him! _Hearing his voice being called Inuyasha ran bac to Kaede's hut. "What happened?" he gasped as he saw agome no where in sight.

"Kagome said one thing before she vanished." Kaede said as she tried to make her hands stop trembling.

Guilt filled him, "What...?"

"She said... help... then she just... vanished..."

_I said she would never be taen ever again! Damn me, DAMN ME!_

**Author's Note: **I know it's short but I thought I had more time to write but I don't since I'll be gone for a while so...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Author's Note: **Hey, I'm back.

**Ache**

**Chapter 3 – If Only**

Watching Inuyasha sniff his way to no end around Kaede's hut, Miroku could only hope there was a trace of Kagome.

"Miroku..."

Looking at the hanyou, Miroku cocked an eyebrow as Inuyasha stared at the empty futon. "Inuyasha... have you found something?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "The only thing I can smell from Kagome is arousal."

"Arousal?" Both Sango and Miroku asked as they walked over to Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he took another sniff. "I smell arousal, fear, misery, happiness, lust and desire. It's as if she was having a very awkward dream."

Miroku put a hand to his chin as Sango put a hand to her heart.

_What the hell is going on? _Inuyasha thought as he stood to leave. As he walked out of the village, Inuyasha suddenly stopped as he looked at the Goshinboku. There she was! "Kagome!"

Running up to her, Inuyasha stopped as he saw her turn around. The outfit she was wearing was... oh boy. The tightening in the front of his hakama told him there was no way he could be dreaming. As the front of his hakama began to tent, Inuyasha slowly took in the sight of her.

On her left leg was red leather that covered from three inches below her left hip down to where it hid a pair of high heels. She wore leopard underwear and a couple silver chains and a red belt that had silver spikes on them cover her right hip as a black belt wrapped around her hips. She wore weird shoes but her stomach was on full view and she wore a shiny crimson bathing suit top underneath a black top that stop under her breast and began above her breast. Rips on the black thing showed off the bathing suit and a big, diamond, necklace was around her neck, fishnets around her right hand and left arm from her wrist to her elbow. Her hair was cut differently; it was cut to where she had bangs over her left eye, blonde highlight in the bangs. It was Kagome, for that he was sure. (Go to youtube . com and type in Koda Kumi - Selfish and press enter, watch the video if you want to see what Kag's outfit looks like.)

"Inuyasha..."

Turning her attention to her pouty red lips, another surge of blood left his brain to go south.

"Um... Ka-Kagome... gome... a..." Inuyasha stammered as he tried to keep his demon blood under control as it roared in his veins to take her hard, fast, and deep enough to get her to scream his name hoarse. Damn whoever was doing this to him? Here Kagome was, hot 'n sexy and waiting for him to sink himself deep within her heat. She was aroused too, and the only thing that kept Inuyasha from clawing off her underwear and taking her here and now was that annoying little voice of his human blood that desperately tried to tell him 'It's not Kagome, baka'. But now that the human part of himself looked at her it changed.

_It's not Kagome, baka... whoever is doing this decided to make her look like this... all hott... and sexy... and look at those lips... waiting for us to kiss her... touch her... she's just standing there waiting for us to take her... damn the felling in my groin... but damn... she smells good..._

That was his human but is demon was more uncontrollable.

_Mate wants us to take her! Must take mate! Must take MATE! Must rip off that animal skin loin cloth and take her! NOW! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._ His demon growled.

_Must control... myself... must control my... aw damn... _he seethed as he rushed forward, making Kagome's back crash against the bark of the Goshinboku as Inuyasha ravished her lips with such a kiss that could make any woman die with happiness.

Inuyasha's hands began to roam her bared skin. His mouth began to move down to her creamy neck as he licked, nipped, and sucked every inch of her neck and shoulder. He could hear her moaning his name under his ministrations as his right hand found her breast and began kneading it through the cloth of the swimming suit and black top.

_Mine wants us... _His demon growled in pleasure. _Can't you hear her moan our name? Can't you smell her arousal as we pleasure her body, getting it ready for the hot mating? Can't you see her flushed skin through our eye lashes?_

His human side began to give in to the demon as Inuyasha's eyes began to become etched in red. _Yes... _the human breathed. _She wants us..._

Both spoke now.

_She wants us..._

**Author's Note: **you know what, it be really cool if I got the future lemon good enough to win the IY fanguild lemon thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Author's Note: **Iknow ya'll think a lemon will be in here but it won't, later in the story, maybe chapter 7 or 8 there will be a lemon, a very graphic a long lemon. But that is later.

**

* * *

****Ache**

**Chapter 4 – Oh no!**

* * *

Blood pounded in his ears as their kisses grew hungrier, hotter, and unbelievably alluring. His hands caressed her skin making goose bumps form on her sweaty skin.

Inuyasha loved how she moaned his name, how sexy it sounded when it left her trembling, puffy, red lips.

Just as he was about to rip the underwear off her hot and sexy body he heard his name said needier this time. But something was different. It didn't sound Kagome's voice like it had before. It seemed to be at a lower pitch as if it was...

"Kikyo..."

Stepping away from the frowning girl, Inuyasha snarled as he got five feet away. "Kikyo what are you doing... if I remember you were dead for real the last time I saw you and Kagome had her soul back."

"Hmph... so you know now huh?" Kikyo said in a sensual voice. It flowed around his ears as it left on the wind.

Inuyasha growled. "Where's Kagome?"

Kikyo pouted as tears came to her eyes. "You don't want me here?" Kikyo's brown eyes threatening to spill tears of misery as she saw his face.

_She looks just like Kagome when she's about to cry... _"Tell me why you look like Kagome."

"What would you say if I told you when Kagome got the rest of her soul back two weeks ago that I had been able to talk to her alone through her mind and now that I have gotten to the time when I have to leave her body she gave me the ability to take control of her body." Kikyo replied with a sigh through her nose as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him as he was thinking.

"Well," Inuyasha began as he took another look at her body and inwardly groaned. She really needed to change outfits! "You mean you are controlling her body?" She nodded. "Well can you at least... change outfits please?"

Kikyo chuckled. "So you desire this body huh? Well blame some guy named Tokashi in the modern era, he some how used his spiritual powers to put this on her. When you said my name that's when I took over Kagome's body. Before when you first kissed her that was Kagome herself. She had been transported here when she vanished and she was wearing this. It seems that when you got here she was surprised to see you."

"Wait... are you saying someone in the future put her here and dressed her like that?" This was incredulous! "Why are you almost acting like Kagome?"

Kikyo nodded her head, "I don't feel like I used to..." she began. "I think it has something to do with the fact Kagome is still in here... but you seem to really like Kagome in these clothes." She said with a smirk as she eyed the huge bulge that still tinted his pants. She could still remember as he grinded that thing against Kagome's body while Kikyo had slowly been taking control. Groaning silently, Kikyo closed her eyes.

Apparently it wasn't silent enough cause Inuyasha heard it, blushed then groaned as more blood went south. "Um... please let Kagome in control... please..."

"Begging already my puppy?"

Kagome's sensual voice rang in his ears as he saw that Kagome was now in control of her body.

Inuyasha whined as his eyes closed tightly at the sound of her voice, her scent spiked tenfold as she looked at him. "Kagome we can't... not yet..."

"Hmph... you wanted to earlier..." he heard her say.

He whined again as his demon goaded him into taking her. "Kagomeeee..." Before he knew what he was doing, he pushed her against the tree again as his demon took over. His demon reveled in her voiced pleasure, the tremors that racked her body and the sweet scent of her arousal as she moaned his name relentlessly as he sucked on the juncture of her neck and shoulder and raked his claws along her inner thighs.

"Ahem!"

Both shuddered at the voice before reluctantly pulling away from each other. Neither wanting to prolong the pleasure that both their bodies screamed out for.

"Miroku you ass!" Inuyasha snarled as he saw Miroku's face, a blush rising on his high cheekbones.

"Well," Miroku smirked. "I see you _found _Kagome.Now... _Ka-go-me... _where, oh where did you get that outfit!"

_Wants to take Mate! _Inuyasha's eye began to become etched with red as his demon talked to him. His demon was telling him that this human was a threat to his mate when, even though, she wasn't technically his mate. As if his demon cared if she was marked or not by his scent!

"Now, now... Inuyasha..." Gulping rather loudly, Miroku took a step back as he saw Inuyasha changing rather quickly as Inuyasha bared his newly longer fans and claws. "No need... to change..."

Kagome's expression turned from embarrassed to fear stricken in a heart beat. "What? He changed!"

Miroku nodded before running off in the direction he had come from.

Before Kagome could even think about trying to change Inuyasha back she was rather roughly pushed up against the bark and she gasped as a tongue licked the shell of her ear.

"_Nuisance gone, Mate... May we continue?_"

Gasping even louder this time, Kagome saw Inuyasha's form go from the killer demon back to the hanyou she had been fore playing with before. "Inuyasha... Get off... the others will be coming soon since you scared Miroku off."

Sighing since he knew she was being rather blunt then rejecting, he stepped away from her and looked at the ground as he tried to control his raging ardor and the demon that dared to eat him from the inside out for stopping.

Kagome looked at him, but when a cold burst of wind flew by her she shivered and looked at herself. Squeaking, Kagome tried to cover herself up, but when Inuyasha gave her his haori she simply put it over her shoulders. She looked rather H O T T hott in it.

_You know, _a voice that sounded strangely like Kikyo said inside her head. _Tokashi... the guy who made you look like this... will make you a millionaire. _

**_Tokashi...? Who is that and... Who are you? _**Kagome's own thoughts challenged the others.

_He's the guy that made you look like this. And duh... I'm Kikyo you idiot of a reincarnation. You'll be able to hear from me for a couple days till the 'me' in our soul is released._

**_Oh no! How long will I have to endure the pain of hearing your voice everyday!_**

_Well you better listen around you puppet cause Inuyasha is calling you..._

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" Returning her attention back to Inuyasha, Kagome gave him a smile that made him smile himself as he took her hand and walked her through his forest back to Kaede's village.

* * *

Author's Note:** _If I do not have at least half the people that read this chapter review... I will not review for over a month... or until I decide when! BEWARNED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Ache**

_By Panicked Karma_

Walking back to Kaede's village, Kagome trembled as a weird feeling overtook her. She felt as if she was being watched, as if someone saw her thoughts and feelings. It was a strange feeling, almost like bugs were crawling all over her skin. Not only could she feel it through her miko powers but her very own intuition.

"Kagome..."

Turning back to the worried hanyou, Kagome gave him a weak smile. She didn't want to worry him in any way since what happened earlier.

-----

_"Lady Kaede!" a villager screamed as he ran away from the fire demon that was reeking havac on the town's people. "Lady Kaede..." Plopping down beside the elderly woman._

_"What...!" the woman snapped as she tended to another woman who was bleeding terribly. Sighing, Kaede looked at him when she went to grab something to close upthe woman's wound. "What is it...?"_

_Flames soon engulfed the village, only a tiny voice could be heard and it belonged to a baby..._

_------_

Jumping out of her sleeping bag (had already changed out of the outft which she kept hidden in her bag), Kagome stared at Kaede who was sound asleep on the other side of the hut. _What the hell... it wasn't a dream... but more like a..._

"Hey..." a worried yet low voice said which made her jump out of her skin.

Quickly turning around to see Inuyasha staring at her worriedly. "Inu... ya... sha..."

"Let's go for a walk."

_Okay... _Standing out of her sleeping bag, Kagome foloowed him out of the hut and walked beside him towards the forest.

About 5 minutes and a good deal away from the village Kagome stopped and stared at the moon. A song came to her and she couldn't help but sing it, perfectly.

**_"I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky _**

Always stumbling' around in circles

But I must have stumbled into something

Look at me

Am I really alone with you"

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her with an unreadbale expression on his face.

**_"I wake up feeling like my life's worth living _**

Can't recall when I last felt that way

Guess it must be all this love you're giving

Never knew never knew it could be like this

But I guess

Some hearts

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes."

Seeing Inuyasha looking at her, Kagome smiled into the song.

_**"Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me **_

You're the last thing my heart expected

Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody

Someone who someone who makes me feel like this

Well I guess"

_But... I've never... told her... _

**_Some hearts _**

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes"

_Kagome..._

_**"Even hearts like mine **_

Get lucky, lucky sometimes"

Kagome's voice was perfect! He couldn't believe it!

**_"Some hearts _**

They just have it so easy

Some just get lucky some times

They just get all the right breaks

Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes

Some hearts,

They just have it so easy

Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

I'm not the kind of girl that you'd call lucky

I'm not the kind of girl that you'd call lucky..."

"Hmmm... I love that song..." Kagome exclaimed as she raised her arms towards the sky and stretched that was followed by a yawn.

"Kagome..."

"Hm?" Looking towards the hanyou with the unreadable expression, Kagome's face turned into the kind of a face a curious kitten would have.

"Uh," Taking his eyes away from her, Inuyasha blushed. "N-nothing! Um... we should go back... y-you're tired and need your rest." Turning around aburtedly and walking towards the village, Inuyasha couldn't get the lyrics out of his head. It was as if she had made them just for him.

**Just a filler but the next chapter... heh heh... will be awesome... MAJOR LIME!**

**But only if ya'll review real good ya hear me?**


End file.
